In a component mounting field where a mounting board is produced by installing an electronic component on a board, a method of suctioning and holding the electronic component under a negative pressure by a nozzle provided in an installing head of an electronic component installing device is widely used. In this type of electronic component installing device, a configuration in which the nozzle can be installed to be freely replaceable in a nozzle holder provided in a nozzle shaft provided in the installing head, is employed, and accordingly, it is possible to attach and detach the nozzle for changing the type of the nozzle that corresponds to the shape or the size of the electronic component that serves as a work target, or for the maintenance. In addition, filters for filtering foreign substances in the suctioned air are incorporated in the nozzles (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In the technology of the related art in Patent Literature 1, an example in which a lower end of a head main body portion is a nozzle holder, and a filter for filtering the air suctioned from the nozzle is freely attachably and detachably installed in a filter holder formed at a position at which a vent port of the head main body portion opens at the lower end, is described. In addition, in the technology of the related art in Patent Literature 2, a configuration in which a filter is stored on the inside of a nozzle main body portion (flange) provided with a storage unit in which a suction shaft portion (one end portion) protrudes and is stored, in a vacuum suction nozzle installed on a nozzle holder, is described.